The Darkness in One's Heart
by Di.M.H
Summary: Seven years have past and Mai feels abandon by her friends as they move on to bigger and better things but when Naru comes looking for her then Mai realizes she's wrong and returns to SPR but Naru has other plans for her. what is it? u'll have to read it.


_The darkness in one's heart_

**Di.M.H: "Hey guys, how do u like this? A new oneshoter, by yours truly, i hope you can enjoy, R&R, please,"**

**Mai's POV**

I walked down the road with a smile on my face.

My teacher right behind me as I walked towards SPR.

"Mai," she called.

"Ayamo-sensei?" I called turning around.

"You sure that you want this?"

I nodded.

She sighed then walked ahead of me.

We got to SPR with some time to spear.

She pushed the door opened.

I peered over her shoulder and sighed.

It had been seven years since I last saw the rest of the gang.

Naru is in England and has opened an SPR in England.

Bou-san moved back to his parents' tempo.

Ayako and her parents moved to Hong Kong where they opened a hospital there.

John moved back to his homeland since his via was coming to a close.

Lin-san and Mori-san moved back to England to help Naru with his new company.

Masako's show moved to America since they had a lot of places that needed a medium like her there.

Yasuhara-san went to Africa for his job as a researcher of the paranormal just like Naru but only he travels the world.

I haven't heard from any of them since they left.

I don't except Naru to call or write to me.

I'm the only one leave of the old group in Japan.

I decided to become a miko so I seek out a teacher after high school and met Ayamo-sensei who has been training me this whole time with no idea if I would see my old friends again but I know there may be a time where we will all met again soon.

I fought back the tears that were threatening to pour out from my eyes.

I had come back to Tokyo after living in Okinawa for six years and just returning to the place where I was born and grew up brought back all my memories of this town that I loved so much even now.

"Mai," said Ayamo-sensei, "We should get going soon. We are needed at the church in an hour."

I nodded and wiped the tears away.

We arrived at the church where John uses to work seven years ago.

I stared up at the tall building remembering of the case that we took for John's church.

Ayamo-sensei came with a young man with blond hair and blue eyes.

He smiled at me.

"Hello," he said, "I'm Austin Light, the new priest in this church which I just arrived yesterday morning."

I noticed that he was American which made me think about Masako and her many encounters with spirits all over the country.

I made a fist.

"I'm happy to say Mai," said Ayamo-sensei, "That, your training is officially completed and I will leave for Okinawa shortly and you are to stay here and act as a miko of this church for six weeks then continue to the next location. I've enjoyed being your teacher."

She walked away leaving me too.

I knew that would happen too.

After SPR went it's separate ways I never believed that anyone would stay for long in my life, knowing that I didn't allow myself to close anyone for that very reason.

I left the church after six weeks past not knowing where to go next.

I gave up my home when I moved to Okinawa for training six years ago and now I have nowhere to go.

I sighed as I walked down the road.

Ayamo-sensei wasn't always great with the next step in her life but still she was a good teacher.

As I walked down the street of my once home when a voice calls out to me.

"Mai?"

I turned to see my old friend and love: Naru.

He looked the same that he did seven years ago but he was a little taller than I remember.

His large built was different too.

"Naru," I replied almost growling at him.

"What are you doing here?"

"Looking for you," he said.

"Me?" I asked, "Why?"

"We haven't heard anything from you in seven years," he replied, "We were getting worried."

"That's funny because I haven't heard anything from you in seven years either," I added.

"We sent you messages but we never got a reply from you," he explained.

'Well, I've been busy these past six years," I replied, "I'm not the same weak little foolish girl I once was and if you have a better excuse then please go ahead and tell me the reason why you're back in Japan after your brother's body was found."

He grabbed my hand which causes me to use some warning magic I learned from Ayamo-sensei.

"Shal toe!" I shouted creating a bright light that shot out from the sky hitting him.

He went flying backwards hitting a nearby wall.

I realized what happened and went over to see if he was alright.

"I'm sorry you shouldn't have scared me," I apologized.

I really do hate him after leaving me with a broken heart but not enough to want see him die.

He sat up and rubbed the top of his head.

"Where the hell did that come from?' he asked.

"I've been training to be a miko," I replied, "That's why I haven't contact anyone these past seven years."

He looked up at me then sighed.

"I deserved that," he said, "I don't except you to forgive me any time soon."

I was confused.

Naru stood up.

"You got one hell of a sensei," he said, "I never thought that the same goofy clueless girl I knew would ever process such power."

I wanted to hit him for that.

He pulled me close and kissed my lips.

My eyes widen by this sudden action.

"I'm sorry Mai," he said, "I never meant to hurt you but I was confused," he explained, "Usually, when a girl says that they love me it's because they love Gene and not me but I know I may not be the one you want but I just wanted to apologize and say that I know that I feel nothing but love for you Mai. I'm sorry."

"Naru," was all I could say.

The barrier I placed over my heart was breaking at his words.

I thought by telling myself that no one cared for me then I could move on with my life but my heart still beats for him.

I reached out and touched his cheek.

I wanted him to know that it was him I love not his brother.

The only way I could was to show him.

I pressed my lips against his.

I closed my eyes and heard him voice a shock moan then I felt his body relax as he kissed me back with all his love.

I never knew that a kiss could feel this good well this was my very first kiss after all.

I never kissed anyone before with training and for the fact that I only wanted his lips and no one else's.

We pulled away for air.

"I came back to Japan for you," he said, "I'm reopening SPR and I want you to be there by my side when I do."

"What about your company in England?" I asked.

"Madoka and Lin can handle it," he said, "I've been waiting for you to come to SPR and then you did with that woman. I wanted nothing more than to embrace you but you walked away and so I've been looking for you ever since then."

"You said we've been looking for you," I remembered.

"The others came back with me," he replied, "We met in England. When I found that you were left in Japan alone. I wanted to come here to be with you so that way you would never be alone but I've decided to reopen SPR here in Japan but I knew that you would never forgive me but still you have no idea how much I wanted to be near you or at least tell you how I feel. I told the others of my plan to reopen the company and asked if they would like to rejoin which they agreed. They all wanted to see you too. We've been back for eight weeks now."

"I guess, I was still in Okinawa at the time then," I replied, "That's where my sensei lived and I moved there with her for my training."

He nodded.

"I'm sorry Mai," he said.

I kissed him again.

"You don't have to apologize Naru," I replied feeling my heart wavering.

"I've loved you and not Gene. You were the one that won my heart with every minute you and I spent together. My love is for you and no other man in this world."

We kissed again then walked down to SPR.

He pushed the door opened and that's when I saw them.

My friends!

They were back and they were waiting for me.

They turned and smiled when they saw me standing there beside Naru.

"Hey kiddo," said Bou-san as he stood up.

He looked at me carefully.

"Not a kid anymore huh?" he said.

"You sick prevent!" Ayako shouted hitting him with her purse.

"Stop analyzing her like you're interested in young girls!"

"HEY!" Bou-san roared out, "I was only noticing how much she grew over the past seven years!"

I laughed and hugged them both.

I missed their butchering so much that it was music to my ears.

Masako walked toward me.

She still wore kimonos but she was a little taller than before.

John and Yasuhara-san stood beside her.

"We've missed you Mai," said Masako.

I let the tears fall from my eyes for the first time in seven years and hugged her happily.

John smiled at me like he always does.

"We were worried about you," he said.

I hugged him.

Yasuhara-san smiled and opened his mouth to make one of his smartass remarks.

"I was so worried when my little Mai didn't call me," he said, I thought you didn't love me anymore."

I laughed and hugged him tightly.

I heard Naru clear his throat.

I turned to my new boyfriend.

"Don't hag her now," he said.

"Oh, come on Naru-bou," said Bou-san, "Lighten up man, we have every right to see Mai as much as you do."

I walked toward Naru and kissed his cheek.

"Well, looks like we're excepting a wedding any time soon," said Ayako with a smile.

"So, Taniyama-san," said Yasuhara, "What have you been up? Why haven't you contacted us?"

I explained about my training with Ayamo-sensei and that I thought that they all had forgotten me this shocked even Naru but he won't show it but I could tell by his voice when he spoke after I was finished.

"Why would we forget you?" he asked kissing my forehead.

"Mai, I love you and everyone cares too much for you. You're a part of this family."

Everyone nodded in agreement.

I felt like a fool for thinking that my friends didn't care about me anymore than they already did. How could I ever think that?

Naru sat down beside me on the couch and wrapped his arms around me.

"We all love you," he said kissing my forehead again, "Nothing can change that."

I nodded knowing the truth now.

I felt like that foolish clueless girl that I was seven years ago after discovering that my friends were so worried about me.

Many months past and life returned to normal at SPR.

I'm still a miko though.

Naru says that I'm the strongest one on the team and everyone agrees.

I'm even stronger to take on a demon by myself.

Naru came out his office with Lin-san and Mori-san that were visiting from England.

I smiled at them as I saw them come out the office.

Mori-san gasped when she saw me walking into the office for work and to see my boyfriend.

"Mai-chan!" she cried out happily as she hugged me.

I hugged her back.

Lin-san stared at me and nodded.

I smiled and nodded back for Lin-san that was close to a hug as you would get.

Naru walked over and kissed my cheek surprising both Mori-san and Lin-san.

Naru explained when he bumped into me and how we ended up as a couple and then he got down on one knee which was something that I wasn't excepting.

"Mai," he said, "I love you and I know I've hurt you but that will never happen again I promise that and I want to make things right by asking you this question. Will you marry me?"

I couldn't believe it!

Naru had asked me to marry him.

We both were old enough to get married but I never knew that I would be standing here with Naru asking me to become his wife!

I jumped into his arms and kissed his lips.

"Yes," I said happily.

We kissed.

Mori-san danced around the room and called Naru's mother to tell her the good news.

Lin-san called Bou-san and the others t inform them of there being another Sibuya very soon.

I was so happy I couldn't remember what happened next but all that I knew was that I was very happy.

We got married in May.

I gave birth to two sons: Kai and Eugene.

We brought a house where I gave birth to our little girl: Sai.

Then a year later I gave birth to our final child.

Our little girl Violet who was asleep up stairs for her nap.

Naru and I sat down in the living room watching TV.

Our ten year old sons ran around the room with their three year sister chasing them.

Kai looked just like me and Eugene looked just like Naru.

Sai had her father's hair but had my eyes.

We were a happy family.

Naru continued to work as the CEO of SPR.

He would call when he was on a case to let us know that he was alright.

I was so happy to hear his voice every night.

Naru pulled me into his lap and kissed me.

I smiled and kissed him happily.

Kai, Eugene and Sai jumped onto the couch beside us.

I laughed as I embraced my children.

Naru smirked at them.

We sat there as a family watching TV.

I soon felt myself fall asleep.

I looked to see my three children asleep in my lap.

Naru kissed my tempo.

"I love you Mai," he said then placed his chin on top of my head.

I placed my head on his chest and fell asleep in his lap.

**Naru's POV**

I watched as Mai and the children slept happily.

I was so relieved to return to my family after a tough case.

Seeing my children's smiling and laughing faces and Mai's charming smile was all that I needed to survive every day.

I felt myself fall asleep as well.

I never wanted to give up the life I had with Mai and the children.

I heard a fourth pair of feet coming down the stairs.

I saw our one year daughter Violet standing there.

She was put down for her nap moments before.

She climbed onto the couch and joined her brothers and sister in her mother's lap.

She fell asleep after looking up at me with loving eyes that a daughter would give her father.

The five people that meant the world to me were all here.

I kissed each of their heads before I felt myself draft to sleep peacefully with my family.

The end,

**Mai: "That was so cute at the end,"**

**Saya: "I think I'm going to cry," (fakes tears)**

**Naru: "Why is Saya here? She's not part of the show,"**

**Di.M.H: "Saya, is apart of this team Naru and I would like it if you only ask questions that may relate to the story, please,"**

**Saya: "I have one, why did you make Mai so cold in the beginning but back to her cheerful self at the end?"**

**Mai: "Yeah i want to know that too, why did you do that?"**

**Di.M.H: "Because, i could and wanted to, right? Nathan?"**

**Nathan: "Right, it was fun,"**

**Saya: "You got Nathan in on it?"**

**Di.M.H: "Nathan came up with the idea and i thought it would be good for my reader to see how Naru drove Mai,"**

**Mai: "Drove me to what?"**

**Di.M.H:"To a cold heartness person, but we all know that you're not,"**

**Mai: "Please never do that again,"**

**Di.M.H: "I promise Mai, I'll only make Naru an ass,"**

**Naru: "I can hear you, ya know,"**

**Di.M.H: 'I know, that's why i said it,"**

**Naru: (walks out the room)**

**Nathan: "Aw, we drove him away,"**

**Di.M.H: "Come on Nathan let's go finish the job," (leaves with Nathan)**

**Saya: "There they go again,"**

**Mai: (giggles) "Yeah, but it's funny though, anyway we got to go before Naru blows up both Nathan and Di.M.H now, please let us know if you like or love this story, so please review,"**

**Saya: "Yeah, please review and for you that don't know who I am, I'm Saya Otonashi and I'm the main character of a vampire anime Blood+ and I've been in some other stories that Di.M.H wrote, if you like vampires then my show is for you, we got to go now, see ya real soon folks," (Leaves)**

**Mai: "Saya will appear when we review the story ourselves so look for Saya and me with Di.M.H, see ya later everybody, HEY SAYA WAIT UP!" (runs out the door after Saya)**


End file.
